Promise Me
by xPeopleAlwaysLeave12x
Summary: "Promise me you'll love me." Haley played with the ring on his left hand mindlessly and looked up to him.  "Oh, Haley," Nathan said. "I promise to love you forever and always."  Nathan comes home to his family after a month away and is finally happy again


The sun was slowly setting in the suburbs of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Within that small town, on a street called Rivers Street (the last house on the right), a family was waiting.

They were an ordinary family, really. Haley, the mother, was a stay at home mom (although she had made a small career in music and teaching). Then there were three kids, all well-liked by the rest of the neighborhood children.

And of course there was the father, Nathan Scott of the Charlotte Bobcats.

But other than that, the family was completely and totally normal.

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?" Matthew, the middle child asked, biting his lip slightly just like his mother did when she was nervous.

"Soon, baby. I promise," Haley smiled, really hoping that she would be right.

"Mom, what if Dad doesn't come? What if he's busy with his team? He promised to coach my basketball team!" Jamie, the oldest, asked nervously.

"Well if your dad can't, maybe I will," Haley teased.

"Uh, mom, no offence but your sort of don't know anything about basketball… or sports in general." Jamie replied.

Haley scoffed, "I know all about basketball. There's a net and a ball, and you make free throws and touch downs."

"Well if dad doesn't come home, maybe Julian can be my coach." Jamie mumbled, and Haley laughed.

"Don't worry your dads going to come home," she sighed a little.

"Mommy, we should get Ly in here before Daddy gets home, so it's our whole family!" Matthew said, referring to the youngest member of the family, Lydia.

Haley went wide eyed, "Oh no, where's Lydia?"

All three shared a look and started looking around the living room furiously.

"Does this belong to you?" a voice suddenly said. All three members of the family immediately recognized the voice as they whirled around. Standing there was none other than Nathan Scott, holding Lydia in his arms.

"Daddy!" Matthew screamed, jumping on to his father. "Dad!" Jamie followed in a similar fashion.

"Jeez, I didn't realize I was this popular when I wasn't on the basketball court!" Nathan smiled.

Shouts of "Guess what?" and "I missed you!" and "Meep!" resounded, until Nathan finally said, "Hey guys, relax. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm hope that's true." Haley said softly.

"Hales," Nathan breathed a sigh of relief, advancing toward her walking with Matthew still on his leg. He wrapped his free arm around her, and she set her head in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you," Nathan whispered into her ear.

"Hey! Didn't you miss us too?" Matthew asked, hanging on to Nathan's leg.

Nathan laughed, "Of course I did bud. I missed all of you."

Jamie and Matthew exchanged mischievous looks before throwing themselves at Nathan hugging him. Lydia giggled, and wiggled her way out of the embrace and crawled her way to Haley.

"C'mere sweetie." Haley smiled and picked Lydia up from the floor, "Are you happy daddy's home?" Lydia giggled and clapped her small hands causing Haley's smile to grow wider. "Okay kids, time for bed." Haley said after a few minutes of catching up with her husband.

"But Mom! Dad just came home!" Jamie protested.

"Dad's going to be home tomorrow! You can play with him after school." Haley replied calmly as Lydia shook her head 'no'. "Lydia, your eyes are closing sweetie." She laughed as Lydia laid her head on Haley's shoulder. "I'm going to go put her down."

"Daddy, will you tuck me in?" Matthew's blue eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Sure," Nate smiled, and the family departed to the second floor of the house. As Haley walked into Lydia's room, Nathan followed Matthew to the room he and Jamie shared.

"So how 'bout when you two get home tomorrow, I take you out to the river court and get some icecream?" Nathan proposed to his two sons.

"Yeah!" Jamie said while Mathew nodded his head eagerly.

"Okay then you two rest up. I love you both." Nathan said and kissed both of them on the top of their heads.

* * *

><p>"Daddy." Lydia whispered, gently hanging on to Haley's body.<p>

Haley's eyes widened, "Nathan come here!" Haley screamed. A few seconds later Nathan walked in with a baseball bat. "What is it? What's the matter?" Nathan asked searching the room for a disturbance.

"Put the bad down, Superman." Haley rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Our baby girl just said her first word." Haley smiled.

Nathan smiled and ran to Lydia's crib. Lydia looked at them curiously then she said, "Daddy." and reached her small arms up to her father.

"Oh, baby girl, you just made your daddy so happy." Nathan picked her up and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I guess she's going to be a daddy's girl, seeing as our sons' first words were Mommy, and it's obvious there mama's boys." Haley smirked.

"Yeah we'll see about that. All I know is that Lydia's not dating till she's 30, maybe even 40. I'm the only guy she needs in her life." Nathan smiled and tickled his daughters stomach, "Isn't that right, Lydia?"

Lydia giggled sleepily and buried her face into Nathan's neck. "Time for bed." He placed her down in the crib and wrapped his arms around Haley. "God I missed my sexy wife." He smirked when he saw a blush form on her cheeks.

"Well why don't you go finish putting the other two to bed, I'll be right there." Haley smiled.

When she was sure Nathan was gone, she started singing softly to her youngest child.

_Black star, black star  
>Forever you will be<br>A shining star, shining star  
>Be whatever you can be<em>

_A rockstar, rockstar  
>You will always be<br>A black star, black star, black star  
>Black Star, black star, black star<em>

"I love when you sing," Nathan listened, leaning against the door frame, causing Haley to blush again.

"How were the games?" she changed the subject abruptly.

Nathan shrugged, "Like you don't already know." He eyed his wife carefully.

"Of course I know, but it's still nice to have you explain what happened, seeing as I don't know anything about sports." Haley pouted.

"After 12 years together you still don't know anything about basketball." Nathan chuckled and shook his head.

"So?" she said child like, cocking her head to the side.

"So you would think that I would have rubbed off some of the sport terms on you. But I guess I love you because you still don't know anything about sports. You're still the kind, thoughtful, sarcastic woman I fell in love with our junior year in high school." Nathan walked closer to Haley and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her lips for the first time in a month.

Haley grinned through the kiss, "I missed this." She smiled leaning her forehead against his and gently pulled him out of Lydia's room.

"I missed this too. All of this, our family, our house, our love making…" he drifted off and Haley kinked an eyebrow.

"Nathan Royal Scott, are you saying that you'd rather be with you ordinary family, than on a basketball court with everyone screaming your name?" Haley joked sarcastically.

"Our family is far from ordinary, and yes I'd much rather be here seeing my kids grow up. I'd rather not break every promise I make to them." Nathan sighed and played with Haley's hair.

"You know your kids love you no matter what, you're their amazing father; nothing's going to change that." Haley reassured him.

"I know, I just want to be able to keep some of the promises I make. Speaking of which how were the kids?" Nathan asked, walking into the master bedroom, he and Haley shared.

"They've been fine. I told you Matthew started pre-school, and loves it. Jamie wants you to coach his basketball team and he wants to try out for baseball. Oh, and our youngest child said her first word," Haley told him.

"Oh my god, did I tell you about Brooke sending Lucas to 20 different stores, to find the right kind of pickles?" Haley laughed at the memory.

"You didn't, god if I'm happy about one thing, it's missing hormonal pregnant Brooke." Nathan chuckled and shook his head.

"Funny." Haley deadpanned. "But Lucas calls me at 6 in the morning asking where he can get kosher pickles. Haley said, laughing the whole time. "Twenty stores later, he found the right ones and Brooke didn't even want them anymore."

Nathan chuckled along with him, "I'm happy you never sent me to 20 stores, although there was that one incident where you made me sleep on the couch for a week because I brought home a clown doll."

"Hey, you should have seen that one coming, you know I _**HATE**_ clowns." Haley reminded him. "It's a good thing your back, because Brooke's only 6 months pregnant and you get to see her being hormonal." she smirked when Nathan groaned.

"Her kids are going to be miniature Brooke's." Nathan groaned again.

Haley shrugged, "Mini Brooke's with Lucas's brains. Could work out for everyone."

"You know I'd like to have more mini Haley's." Nathan said kissing her neck, causing Haley to moan softly.

"Well, I think you're getting your wish." Haley mused and bit her lip nervously.

Nathan looked at her curiously. "You mean…"

Haley nodded unsurely, "I'm pregnant." Haley looked away only to have Nathan's hand guide her face to his in a passionate kiss.

"That makes me so happy." Nathan said through the kiss.

"Good, I was so nervous when I found out because you've been so busy, and I didn't want anything to jeopardize your career." Haley rambled on and Nathan chuckled.

"You are defiantly the same old Haley James Scott."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley asked.

"You still ramble when you're nervous and you still care about others before yourself." Nathan smiled. "I'm so happy that you haven't changed, but I'm glad you've changed me for the better." Haley smiled and a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"You need to stop making me blush." Haley covered her face with her hands.

"Why? You look hot when you blush. I love that I still have that effect on you." Nathan smirked and ran his hands down her side. "I wonder if I still have any other effects on you."

"I'm afraid not." Haley mumbled through her hands.

"Really, huh, I guess I'm going to check anyways." Nathan kissed the sensitive spot below Haley's ear earning a moan from the auburn-haired.

"Nathan Scott stop it right now!" Haley scolded.

_"Haleyyyyy!" _Nathan whined, rolling off the top of her.

"Nathannn." Haley mimicked innocently. "It's been a month, since we've seen each other. I just want to lay in your arms."

Nathan sighed, "I guess I can deal with that for now. But you owe me tomorrow." He pulled Haley on top of him, her head laying on his chest. She automatically snuggled closer to him.

"Of course I do," Haley rolled her eyes. "I want you to be here for our newest additions first moments." Haley added looking down at her stomach.

"I know, I feel so bad because I miss so much always being away. I'm always asking so much of you, practically raising our kids on your own. I'm going to be there as much as I can for our kids." Nathan replied.

"I feel bad when I complain, because I know that this is your dream. Your dream is to be on that court, having the crowd scream your name, playing the game you love."

Nathan shook his head. "My dream is spending my life with you and our family. No matter what happens with my career, I will always have you. You will always be my dream." Nathan ran his hand softly through Haley's hair, trying to comfort her.

"Nathan can you promise me something?"

"Anything," Nathan smiled.

"Promise me that no matter how much you travel, that you'll always come back to me. Promise me you'll love me." Haley played with the ring on his left hand mindlessly and looked up to him.

Nathan smiled as his lips brushed hers again

"Oh, Haley," Nathan said through their kiss, "I promise to love you forever and always."

* * *

><p><em>Just a fluff, that's been roaming around in my head for a while. I love Naley, and this is pretty much how I would picture Nathan and Haley's relationship, when Nathan's away playing basketball, and then comes home for the first time in a month. I think it came out pretty good, a little rough here and there but ultamitely a good story. It just shows Nathan and Haley's love for each other and their family.<em>

_Pleas read and review, I always love feedback on my writing :)_

_Shay oxox_


End file.
